


Arrangements

by twtd



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 1920s, Epistolary, Multi, OT3, Post-Series, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 1920s, and the war is over. Sybil writes to Gwen from Paris</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

Ten Years Hence:

Dearest Gwen,

Paris is simply wonderful, and I cannot wait for you to join me. Tom and I have an apartment in Montparnasse, and we've already set aside rooms for you. You are not allowed to say no, so don't even think of it. I've already taken care of all of the arrangements. Tom is off to a rally tonight, he is right at home among the locals, but I am far too fatigued to accompany him. You shall understand when you arrive. Mother is absolutely scandalized. I cannot wait to see you. There are so many things that we must talk about in person, that a mere letter cannot possibly convey, so many amazing things to do. I know you are still enamored of finding another position, but there are positions plenty here if you insist. I shall not argue with you about it again, though I do wish you would allow me to share the advantages of _my_ position. You and Tom are alike in that, as in so much else. He sends his love, as do I. I pine for the day when I can hold you close. Tom is looking forward to something a bit more energetic. I have enclosed a ticket, which now that it's bought and paid for you cannot refuse. Come quickly.

All my love,  
Sybil


End file.
